A Surprise at the Door
by Wrestlechic1
Summary: A young woman was living a reclusive life after a extremely bad past relationship. When an abandoned little girl appears at her doorstep it changes her entire life for the better.
1. Chapter 1

Waking up in her father's condo in Orlando Christina got out of her king sized bed and went to take a quick shower before she went to see what all she needed to get done that day for her father.

She had lived in Orlando ever since January 2013 when her father started on his project in Orlando that opened in July of that year. Though Christina hardly left the condo. She turned reclusive after the incident that caused her to move.

She never went anywhere unless she absolutely had to and she didn't go to any WWE shows in fear of him being there. Him being the reason she was the way she was. She worked for her father via email and he would send her stuff to fill out and she would fill it out and email for fax it back.

It wasn't a way for a twenty two year old woman to live. She should be out making friends and living life and going to movies and clubbing. Though she remembered the one threat that he told her. She would never get away from him. She would always be his and if she ever got with another man he would end up in the hospital.

She knew that he was capable of doing it. She was put in the hospital several times before the worst time and her father showed up and put the fear into him. Actually it was more of this shit ends now or I will wreck your reputation.

Though he and her dad had a few altercations over the years and the older guy broke his arm a couple times and once he broke her dad's best friend's arm. He was nothing but an asshole and a worthless piece of shit.

She was broke out of her thoughts when her cell rang.

"Hello," she said as she walked out on the balcony to enjoy the warm mid March air and looked out over the Gulf and felt the breeze come in and ruffle her hair a little bit.

"Hey honey. How are you doing today?" the man on the other end asked.

"Oh just same ole same ole. How are you doing dad?" she asked.

"Okay I am going to cut to the chase. We miss you. Your sisters miss you like crazy. Come out to Cali this week and spend time with us. It's the biggest week of the year and it will be really hard to work via email with everything that is going on. Though if you got a hotel room right next to our sweet we could bring the laptops together and get stuff done," the man said on the other end.

"Then I guess I will have to stay up later and email you and sleep during the day. You know damn well that I am not going because he is going to be there. I'm sorry but its just not happening," said Christina walking back inside to get herself a cup of coffee.

"Chris I worry about you. You never leave my condo hardly unless you absolutely have to. I'm sure that you haven't had to put gas in that car I bought you in over a month. Besides you could just take a day to yourself. I know you love waterparks so you have your pick right there in town. Oh theme parks there are several. Go crazy. Also get some friends for crying out loud," he told his eldest daughter.

"I am worried about leaving the house in fear of him showing up. I know I'm pretty safe most of the week but the fear is till there. I am always looking behind me and jumping at every shadow. I know that as long as I'm locked in this condo I'm okay," said Christina.

"Okay that's it. Something has to be done. Today I want you go to the Center and train with Sara Del Ray. I know you are not a wrestler but, learning is a damn good way to defend yourself and who knows maybe you will have a passion for it. If anything you are getting out and meeting people I bet half of everyone there doesn't even know that you are my daughter. Am I right? Another thing this shit has got to end. Stop letting that son of a bitch control you. We all miss you. Get your ass on a plane and spend the week with us," he finally said putting his foot down.

"Dad, but," Christina began.

"Don't even argue," he said before he hung up.

"Wow looks like you totally put your foot down on that one," Vince McMahon said walking in.

"I had to do something. It has been almost two years and I am tired of seeing her hurting and living her life in fear. I thought moving from Minnesota to Florida would help but obviously something else has to give. What the fuck even happened that night anyway?" he ranted.

"Well she needs you, Stephanie and her sisters right now. Oh and as far as asshole goes he is about to lose the only thing he has left thanks to needle dick," Vince commented.

"Vince! Are you still pissed about that?" asked Paul.

"Well yea I am. That is not an image that I really want to see and have for our company. Though granted it wasn't his fault and his ex was a little psycho…..well she still never should have taken nude selfies let alone cheated. Though we got that taken care of for now. Oh speaking of more drama I have some more news. It might just be Brock Lesnar and Seth Rollins straight up for the title," said Vince.

"Why? Roman is ready for main event status and you know it," said Paul.

"He is not able to because he is not in his right mind and I will tell you why. Galina, his wife, took their daughter Kristy and left a not saying that she wasn't going to be a mother and he wasn't going to be a father. Basically she kidnapped her and plans to drop her off somewhere," said Vince.

"What the fuck kind of parent is that!" Paul roared.

"Beats the hell out of me," said Vince.

Meanwhile back in Orlando Christina decided that a workout wouldn't hurt so after she had a ham and egg bagel and a tall glass of Orange juice she put on her workout clothes and her tennis shoes and grabbed her bag that had a change of clothing and her purse and car keys and opened up her door.

She nearly tripped because she wasn't paying any attention. Right in front of her door was a little girl that couldn't be any older than six or seven. She had a suitcase in her hand, a black eye, and marks and hand prints all up and down both arms.

"Hey what happened? I'm Christina. What's your name?" she asked.

"Kristy. I want my daddy and I want to go home," she whimpered.

"Where is your daddy and where is home?" asked Christina.

"I can't remember the down but I know we were driving a long time. I don't know where my daddy is either," she sobbed. "Mommy dropped me off and took off," she added.

"Oh come inside and I will call my dad and ask him what I should do about it. I really don't want to have to call DHS or the police but I might have to. Just have a seat on the couch," said Christina as she picked up her phone and called her dad. When she got his voicemail she was irate.

She called again and it was the same thing. This time she left a message, "Dad its Chris. Listen I have a problem that I need your advice and help with. I am not trying to get out of coming to see you guys nor what work you want me to do today so just do me a favor and pick up the fu….flipping phone alright," she snapped before she started pacing as she was waiting for her dad to call her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Then minutes later her father called her back. "Finally! What the heck took so dang long?" asked Christina in an irritated tone.

"Well hello to you too princess. Now what can I do for you. You better not even be thinking about saying that you are not coming to California for the week because it aint happening. I don't care if he is there you are coming," said Paul.

"Ugh dad it has nothing to do with that. The reason that I am calling is because I am at a loss at what to do. As I was leaving to go to the Center to work out I nearly tripped as I walked out the door because right at my doorstep was an abandoned little girl who couldn't be older than six or seven. She looked like she had been abused. Most likely by her mother because she was crying and saying she wanted to go home and wanted her daddy. I asked her where she lived but she didn't remember the town but she said they seemed to be driving for a while. Anyway what do I do? Do I call DHS, the police, what?" said Christina.

Paul sat down at his desk in the makeshift office he was using in California at WWE Access. If it rained it poured in the McMahon Levesque house. He was about to say something when Joe Anoa'I aka Roman Reign's walked in.

"Hunter listen I am not sure if I can make my signings and media appearances today or even tomorrow. I am just to worried. How could that selfish bitch….Do you know a good lawyer?" he asked.

"Give me a minute I'm dealing with something in Orlando. Now Christina…..Shit it can't be," said Paul as something downed on him.

"What? What's going on dad?" came from over the phone.

"Hunter?" said Roman.

"Quiet both of you. I cannot deal with two problems at once. Wait a damn minute, unless the center of both are in Orlando," said Paul.

"Dad?" said Christina on the phone.

"Okay do me a favor and take a picture of your guest and email it to me. I think I'm on to something. Oh is her name Kristy?" asked Paul.

"How could you possibly know that?" asked Christina as she took out her digital camera, snapped the photo and then booted it up to her laptop before sending the email.

"What is going on? Have you found my daughter?" asked Roman as Paul's email popped up and he turned the computer around so Roman could see it.

"Is this your daughter?" asked Paul.

"My gosh yes! How did you?" Roman was on the verge of crying.

"Christina that's Joe Anoa'I's daughter. He works for me and my father in law. Now let me put it on speaker phone and you can explain what happened. There is no need to call anyone just get both of yourselves to California. I'll send Vince's jet to Orlando airport," said Paul as he hit the speaker phone. "You are on speaker," he said.

"Okay here was what happened. I was on my way out the door and I wasn't paying attention and I nearly stumbled as I was walking out. I looked down and saw this little girl with a suitcase in her hand. I had no idea what happened nor what was going on. I also noticed that she was beat up. Hand prints on her arms as well as bruises and a black eye. I asked her who she was and what had happened. She said that her mom and some man took her and dropped her off. She said she wanted her daddy and I asked him where he was and she said she didn't know. I asked her where she was from and she said she didn't remember the town but they were driving for a long time. I had no idea what to do so I called you dad," said Christina.

"You did the right thing," said Paul. He looked at Joe and he looked ready to explode. "Joe calm down and get a grip. That was messed up what your wife did and criminal but she will get what is coming. Please do not blow up now especially with my daughter on the phone. She is very fragile and well she won't want to give your daughter back," he said. "Sorry about that. Honey get to the airport and I will see you in a few hours," Paul hung up the phone.

"My baby. My sweet baby. That fucking bitch!" Joe roared as he lost it hitting the desk in frustration. "I'm sorry. Will she be alright in your daughter's care till she gets here?" he asked in a soft tone nearly in tears.

"Yes. Even though she is fragile when it comes to kids she isn't afraid to stand up and I know she will take good care of her," said Paul.

"What happened to her that made her so fragile? If you don't mind me asking," said Joe.

"It's okay you should know about the person bringing your daughter to California. Though only a select few know the entire story and that is Vince, Linda, Shane, Stephanie, Shawn Hickenbotton, Randy Orton, and Dave Bautista. It was partially my fault. I let her get involved with that man and well it was volatile from the very beginning. He sent her to the hospital a few times and even broke my arm a couple of times. Though I have no idea what happened the last time but it had to be bad. Really bad. I thought that if I moved her to Orlando to have her help me with the Performance Center it would give her a new leash on life. Well she is afraid to leave my condo most of the time because he still has a hold on her. I intercepted a couple of text messages saying that she would always be his and any guy that he ever sees her with in a romantic way is going to end up in the hospital. I'm tired of all of this and I'm glad my father in law has him by the balls so this shit can finally end and my daughter can move on finally. I had to beg her to come here but in a way it was a miracle your daughter showing up at the condo because it was a way to get her to come here and see all of us. She is living a reclusive life," said Paul crying a bit.

"What a piece of shit," said Joe.

"Well like Paul said I have his ass by the balls and needle dick is going to finish him off so to speak by taking the only thing he has left," said Vince walking in.

Paul put his head in his hands. Yes he wasn't happy about what brought that nickname around but sheesh. He didn't want Aurora, Murphy, or Vaughn repeating it. "Could you not with the nickname. I don't want my three youngest repeating it and I damn sure don't want it to get out so it could be trending on social media for crying out loud," he complained.

"Sorry. Joe I'm glad that your daughter was found and she is okay," said Vince.

"Me too. I wouldn't know what to do if she hadn't been found," said Joe.

"Well since its taken care of, are you okay to do your appearances today and this week?" asked Vince.

"What about Kristy?" asked Joe.

"She can hang with my girls and I'm sure Christina will be taking care of all of them if not our nanny because I want her to start working for me and I want her on screen as my daughter. Plus she can get some friends in the back. I know for a fact neither Randy or Dave will ever let that prick get to her," said Paul.

Meanwhile back in Orlando Christina had her bags packed. She figured she would be there all week for access, the HOF, WrestleMania and the Raw and Smackdown taping afterwards. She was nervous as hell an she didn't want to see him again. He was the reason why she stayed locked up all the time.

She looked over at Kristy who was coloring with a smile on her face. When Christina told her that she found her daddy and she was going to take her to him she crowed in delight and jumped into her arms. It warmed Christina's heart.

"Ready to get going. We are going to the airport to fly out to Cali to se our daddies," Christina said.

"Can I hook my ipad up to your USB Port in your car?" asked Kristen.

"Sure if I have one," said Christina as she grabbed her bags and Kristy's bag and the two headed down the stairs and out to the car. Unlocking the doors she opened the truck and tossed their bags in as Kristy got into the back seat. Christina got into the driver's side seat when she was handed a ipad.

Finding the USB Port she hooked it up and music started playing. "Turn it to Timber. Track 22," said Kristy.

Christina did so and as she was getting on the freeway since it was the fastest way to the airport the chorus came on and the two danced in their seats as Christina drove.

_Swing your partner round and round_

_At the end of the night its going down_

They were laughing as Beyonce's Irreplaceable and they sang to that one also. When they got to the airport they parked the car and she handed Kristy her ipad back and she grabbed their bags and took her hand and went inside to check in. Since they were on the corporate jet, thanks to her father's father in law, they were shown right to the gate and was able to board and take off right away.

Christina leaned back in the plush leather seat looking out the window as Orlando became smaller and smaller. Kristy had her headphones in and was looking out the window on the other side.

She was worried about seeing him again and she was terrified he would think something was up with her showing up with a little girl even though it is totally innocent. He was jealous and quick to jump to conclusions. He accused her of even sleeping with Shawn once. What the fuck, he was her dad's best friend and practically an uncle for crying out loud. That was what made him break Shawn's arm that one time because he was livid with jealously.

She sighed and hoped things ran smoothly. She wanted her life back and was tired of being afraid to do things. Her father wars right about her living in a playground with all the things she loved doing but was afraid to because of her son of a bitch ex.

She glanced over and Kristy and saw that she had fallen asleep. She couldn't believe her own mother did that to her. She swore that if she ever saw the bitch she would knock the shit out of her. Her mother abandoned her also so she understood how that felt. But instead of in front of a condo she knocked on or dad's door and said here is your daughter I don't want her anymore so goodby. It broke Christina's heart so she understood what Kristy was going through with that aspect. Sighing she figured she better get some sleep because this week was going to most likely be a wild ride!


	3. Chapter 3

A couple hours later the plane landed on a semi private airstrip. Christina grabbed hers and Kristy's bags and when the door opened she took her hand and the two carefully walked down the stairs.

She saw a man she recognized as Roman Reigns and then she saw her dad, step mom and her little sisters. Christina had tears in her eyes for seeing her family again. She missed them and hated the fact that she was afraid to come on the road, afraid of running into him, afraid of the fact if she even talked to another guy that he would end up being hurt because of him.

When they got to the bottom of the steps Kristy ran and jumped into Roman's arms. He hugged his daughter tight and Christina could see the love in his eyes. His daughter meant everything to him.

Meanwhile Christina walked over and was attacked by her little sisters and was nearly tackled to the ground.

"We miss you sissy!" Vaughn exclaimed.

"Yea sissy you need to see us more!" said Murphy.

"What they said," Aurora commented hugging her. Christina hugged them back and gave all three of her little sisters a kiss before Stephanie came over and hugged her. Finally she went to her dad who had the same look of love that in his eyes that Roman had for his daughter.

"Daddy," said Christina with tears in her eyes. Even though they talked every day several times and emailed each other due to work she still missed him since she wasn't able to see him it was hard.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for coming," said Paul with tears in his eyes. "Listen this never seeing each other is killing me. I see my other daughters every single day and that's while I'm working also. Okay I am just going to say it, I want you here all the time and I have been talking to Stephanie and Vince and I would like you to work with us on air. I want to introduce the world to my oldest daughter," said Paul.

"No. He would never like that. Especially since, I know you so I know this will happen, there would be a very good chance of putting me in an on screen relationship. I'm guessing Mr. Money in the bank or even Show or Kane. He will flip the heck out," said Christina.

Paul felt like he was punched in the gut. Once again that man was holding his oldest daughter back. He knew that she wanted to follow in his footsteps and be on screen and possibly wrestle. That was another reason he suggested her training with Sara Del Ray. He was also feeling anger. Anger about the fact that once again the bastard was tearing his family apart and that he was holding his daughter back. It had been bad enough that she was reclusive for the past couple years because of him and now he was keeping her from her family. Bullshit. Just plain bullshit.

"Listen Vince has that prick by the balls alright. I am tired of you letting that son of a bi…biscuit eater controlling your life. You are only twenty two and you deserve to live your life," said Paul.

"Hey sorry to but in but listen. I want to thank you for helping out my daughter. She means the entire world to me and the fact that her own mother…Ugh I can't even say it but what kind of mother," Roman ranted.

"I understand and its okay. I have never been abused like Kristy was with my mother I was abandoned when I was eight years old. She dropped me off on dad's doorstep and said see you later I no longer want to be a mom. I am thankful that Kristy is okay and that she ended up at dad's condo instead of who knows where," said Christina. "Oh I'm Christina Levesque," she added.

"Leati Joseph Anoa'I but you can call me Joe or Roman," he said and then pulled her into his arms not thinking about maybe since she didn't know him that she may not have wanted anything but a simple handshake but he was grateful that this woman helped out his daughter who meant everything the world to him.

"Whoa okay just chill. Dad I will see you at the car," said Christina hurrying off.

"What's wrong with sissy?" asked Aurora. "Joe is just a big teddy bear," she added.

"Well remember when your sister hit rock bottom two years ago? Well after affects are keeping her from trusting people," said Stephanie.

"Oh thank you mommy but she should know that we will kick someone's butt for her," said Aurora.

"Well sis dang! I'm not sure if you get it from your daddy, momma or me because you do not hold back," said Christina. She was about to say something else when Kristy grabbed her arm.

"Stay with Daddy and I. Please," she begged.

"I'm sorry but it would be best if I either had my own room or I stayed with my dad and step mom," said Christina.

"Can I stay with you then? I love daddy but you saved me so I love you too. Daddy will never hurt you so just trust him for crying out loud. Paul tell your daughter. Stephanie too," said Kristy.

No one said anything as they went to the car. It was clear as day that Joe felt something for the boss's daughter but he wasn't about step in. She needed time to get her life in order before she could be in any type of relationship and he was about to start the divorce process with Galina.

* * *

A couple hours later Christina found herself in an adjoining with her dad, step mom, and sisters on one side and on the other it was Leati and Kristy on the other. She guessed it was to make sure she was totally protected especially since Randy Orton and his girlfriend Kim were right across the hall.

She heard a knock coming from her dad's side so she opened the door and it was Stephanie.

"Hey you want to go out to lunch. I'm bringing Nicole and Natalya and Paul is watching your sisters. I figured maybe meeting a couple of the divas would do you good," she said.

"Sure let me change. I flew here in gym clothing because I was on my way to the center when I had a surprise at my door," said Christina. She cursed herself for feeling nervous about being out on the town. She was just going out to lunch with her step dad and a couple of the divas nothing more. Girls only no guys. He would have no reason to get pissed.

Then she caught herself yet again thinking about him and thinking if she was doing something that would make him mad. She had to break control but she had no idea how. She wished that she was back in Orlando safe behind the walls of her dad's condo.

"Okay just knock on my door when you are ready and we'll go. Oh after lunch you do mind taking your sister's to the pool. They have been begging to go swimming but I just have too much to do and so does Paul. Also do you mind watching Alanna and Kristy. Randy and Kim have a date and Joe has a media appearance," said Stephanie.

"Well I have no problem watching my sisters and taking them swimming and as far as Alanna goes that's no problem either since he is going out on date. But Kristy….well he will flip out because I watching another man's child because he is not on a date like Randy and instead at a media appearance. He might think something is going on," said Christina.

"Chris please stop worrying about what that bastard will do or say about how you are living your life. He has you so far under his spell you are afraid to live. Show him he no longer has control over you and give him a big fat FUCK YOU!" said Stephanie.

"Steph you have no idea how bad it got that very last time. You just don't know," said Christina.

"Then tell me," said Stephanie as she hugged her stepdaughter as she came out wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a long sleeved blouse that looked to be something a fifty year old woman would wear and not a twenty two year old. "What are you wearing? Are you letting him dictate how you dress also?"

"I'm just tired of worrying all the time about making him mad so the easiest thing to do is not make him mad," said Christina.

"Well lets get going. I'm hungry," said Stephanie as they grabbed their purses and went to meet the others for lunch.

**A/N: Well there was the reunion. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Christina followed Stephanie down to the lobby to meet up with Nicole and Natalya. She was trying not to be nervous but she couldn't help but to look over her shoulder. Stephanie sighed and put her arm around her stepdaughter.

"Listen the reason why your father wanted you to come so bad this week is because its time to break the hold that son of a bitch has on you. Its time for you to act twenty two and follow your dreams. All you do in Orlando is work. You have no friends and no social life and you never leave your dad's condo unless you absolutely have to. That's no way to live. So your father, sisters, and I are staging an intervention and this week the bullshit stops," said Stephanie.

"What's going on?" asked Nicole Colace aka Nikki Bella as she approached with Natalya Wilson.

"Hey guys this is my stepdaughter Christina. I don't know if you don't remember her or not but I am, along with her father, getting her out of her funk and getting her to relinquish this control her asshole ex has on her," said Stephanie.

"Well I never would have showed up if I didn't get a visitor at my doorstep. I would have stayed in the safety of dad's Orlando condo," said Christina.

"Well I call it fate intervening whether you wanted it to or not and it helped your father and I. Kids are a great judge of character and you should have taken stock at Aurora's reaction when you first got with him. She was freaked out," said Stephanie.

"Well whatever lets get some lunch," said Christina as she wanted to change the subject. Stephanie looked at her and sighed feeling worried. She had to somehow get her out of this or she was going to end up losing her stepdaughter right back to him.

* * *

The four went to lunch and then went shopping. Stephanie insisted that Christina get some new clothes and then said that Paul had a job offer for her during WrestleMania and WrestleMania week.

Nikki and Natalya and Stephanie were trying to get her to dress a little more her age and not as an old woman. Feeling some security being with her step mom and a couple of the divas she bought a few things that included a denim miniskirt and a few crop tops and halter tops and of course sundresses, capries and low rise jeans and tank tops.

After that they went to the shoes and since Christina loved shoes because it was the only thing he would never get mad at her about wearing she went nuts and nearly melted her credit card. Well make that her step mom's card since she insisted on paying.

"Well we need to get back. These ladies have some stuff going on and I have a meeting and I believe you promised your sisters you would take them to the pool," said Stephanie.

"And I did and I will," said Christina.

"And Alanna?" asked Stephanie.

"Yes Alanna also," said Christina.

"What about Kristy?" asked Stephanie.

"I don't know. That is pushing it a little. I am afraid of what he will think if he saw us at the pool," said Christina.

"Like I told you just let it go. He doesn't control you anymore so stop letting him," said Stephanie. Christina sighed as she went into her room to change. She was debating on what swimsuit the wear. She really liked the purple and pink polka dotted string bikini that she wore at the pool at the condo all the time.

Then a red halter top with boy short bottoms that was under wire and tied around her back and neck. Then a blue one with a tube top and brief bottoms. All would seem revealing to him at a hotel pool.

"Wear the red one. It looks nice on you. The blue one is too pale and no offence I don't really like polka dots," said Stephanie before she dropped off the girls who were already in their swimsuits.

"Be right back girls I am going to run into the bathroom and change," Christina told her sisters as she went into the bathroom. When she came out she threw on a white net cover up and put on a pair of flipflops and grabbed her room key and a bunch of towels. "Lets get Alanna and Kristy and hit the pool," she said as she went to get the other two.

When they got down to the pool they immediately went in. Christina wanted to relax so she took off her coverup and got into the hot tub but was watching the five girls as they played water tag, marco polo, and were tossing around a ball in the water.

A few minutes later she was feeling warm so she got out of the hot tub and went over to get a drink of water from the water fountain. She felt herself get pushed up against the wall and she looked up and saw it was her worst nightmare.

It was him and he had an angry look on his face. "What the fuck are you doing here Chris?" he said in a low controlled voice.

"My dad. Plus I wanted to see my sister's," said Christina as he kissed her and rubbed her stomach.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" he asked her.

"A swimsuit. Stephanie picked it out," said Christina shaking a little.

"You are exposing yourself to everyone who could walk by. I am the only one who can see you like this. Also I want you to come home where you belong. You are mine and mine only. Another thing stop talking back to me in that disrespectful tone," he told her.

"You're not even supposed to be within ten feet of me at arenas and fifty feet outside of arenas and hotels," said Christina.

"You are coming home after WrestleMania. I would really hate to have to hurt your little friend who showed up at your dad's today. I know everything about you because I have been keeping track. Now you will come home with me after Mania," he kissed her again and ground his manhood into her crotch before leaving the room.

"Are you okay sissy?" asked Murphy.

"Yes I'm fine. Just getting a drink of water.

"Get in the water with us," said Aurora.

"Yea get in," said Alanna.

"Okay," said Christina as she got into the pool with the girls. They all meant the world to her and the last thing she wanted was her ex to hurt any of them. Why the fuck even threaten an innocent child?

**A/N: Looks like Christina's ex caught up to her in the pool area and threatened her. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Christina was trying to get her mind off of her ex's threat and then it hit her. She has had enough and this shit was going to stop. She was taking her life back and nothing was stopping her. She began a waterfight with all the girls and they were all laughing and having a great time when her dad came in.

"Alright Rory, Murphy, Vaughn its time to get out and head back to the room so we can get ready for dinner. Alanna I'm sure your fathers will be here soon also.

"Dad I need to talk to you right now. Its important," said Christina.

"Sure but," Paul stopped. He had no time and it was coming down to the wire. Tomorrow night was the HOF and then the day after was WrestleMania. "I really don't have time right now," he said.

"Well is Vince or Stephanie busy?" asked Christina getting more and more irritated.

"Will you be my mommy Chris?" Kristy asked her out of the blue. It broke her heart and she had no idea on what to say to that one. She sighed as she thought of a good answer.

"Sweetie I am sorry what your mommy did to you but right now I cannot be anyone's mommy. I have too much past issues I have to deal with, but I can be your friend," said Christina.

Kristy was about to answer when her dad decided to join them all in the pool. Being only six she was pretty smart so an idea jumped into her head. Yes it was sneaky but she couldn't resist.

"Daddy!" she yelled before she jumped into his arms taking Christina with her. As Joe caught his daughter she had lost her balance and ended up with his arms around her waist from behind holding her up.

"You about knocked out the boss's daughter sweetie," Joe said laughing.

Christina was still in his arms and she was trying to get a grasp on what she was feeling. It was like one of the pool lights had come loose and with it being on it was shocking the entire pool. She could feel the electricity flowing through her but not the bad kind. This was different. It was something she had never felt before.

She jerked away because she knew that given what was going on with her ex and all it was also dangerous. Very dangerous. She relaxed when she saw Randy and Kim come to get Alanna and she quickly got out of the pool and grabbed her towel and cover up and ran out of the pool area.

She didn't get very far when she was shoved into a closet and pressed up against the wall. "You wanna tell me what the fuck that was?" her ex whispered in her ear in a menacing tone.

"It was nothing. I got pushed accidentally," said Christina. Why was she having to explain anything to him? She was totally done with him and was ready for him to stop controlling her life.

"Sounds like the little bitch has some scheming up her sleeve. Maybe I should tell her what belongs to me and give her another beating like her mom gave her," her ex threatened.

"Leave her out of this. Honestly what kind of man are you. No real man threatens and innocent child and it sounds like to me that you are just a bitch," Christina fired at him. Before she could even blink she felt a hand slap her right across the face hard enough for her to hit the ground.

"You will be my date for the Hall of Fame Ceremony tomorrow night," he said before he walked out of the closet. Christina started crying. She was sick of this. Sick and tired of being a punching bag and what hurt worse was her dad didn't even take the time out to listen to her.

Meanwhile back in the pool area Paul took Joe by the arm and led him to the side so he could have a word with him. "Do you have feelings for my daughter?" he asked not holding back.

"Ummm what would be the answer that would let me keep my job?" asked Joe.

Paul chuckled. The kid had guts that was for sure. He was a good man who came from a good family and he liked him as a person and had a lot of respect for him as a competitor. Though he was unsure about letting him be with his oldest daughter being that she was completely fragile because of that son of a bitch she used to date.

"The truth Anoa'I," said Paul in that fatherly tone.

"Okay okay I do have feelings for her. Its weird because I just met her today and its like instant attraction. Plus when my daughter knocked her into me in the pool I felt such a spark that I never felt with Galina," said Joe.

"Alright I am giving you the go ahead, but listen to me. She is totally fragile and until this plan to get him out of here goes through she will be constantly on edge and worrying about him all the time. Also **DO NOT** rush her. Let her set the pace. I know that Kristy is attached also so just be careful. I don't want to see either of you hurt," said Paul.

"I would never hurt your daughter and I am letting her set the pace. Also my daughter is only six and she gets attached to people quickly. What her mom did to her really sent her over the edge and she looks to Christina as a protector since it was her doorstep she showed up at," said Joe.

Paul felt tears in his eyes. Only Shawn, Dave, Randy, and Stephanie had ever seen him cry. "That bastard really messed her up. I just want to get her back to the confident young woman she once was before him. Its been two fucking years and she is still afraid. First relationship she had ever been in at eighteen and within two years she was sent to the hospital six times. The final one was when I moved her into my place in order for her to help me out and to get a fresh start. I have no idea what all happened that last time but I know it was bad and it was the worst. For the past two years she hasn't been herself. I just want my intelligent, witty, confident, and outgoing eighteen year old back and not this twenty two year old broken woman. I hate this I really do. I hate him. He totally wrecked her," he broke then sobbing. Joe hugged the older man knowing that it probably took a lot for the COO to let his guard down and show emotion to one of his superstars.

"Paul, son, you just hang in for a couple more days. I have him by the balls and he won't know what hit em," said Vince arriving on the scene. It must have been some heart to heart seeing one of his top guys and his son in law breaking down in tears and embracing. Though Vince knew the old Christina Levesque. The first day she got hit she was practicing her lines for being on screen as his assistant and she would have had to put John Cena in his place along with Phil Brooks aka CM Punk. She has passion but she gave it all up. Now she was back and he would do everything in his power to get her back to her old self. Though maybe the little girl who got attached to her along with the little girl's father would get her to come back to her old self.

* * *

Christina went into her room and slammed the door and locked it. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone. She felt this renewed strength being around her dad, Vince, Stephanie, and Joe and his daughter. It was his daughter mostly. She felt these motherly instincts and feelings come out whenever her ex would threaten her.

She was like damn you. You hurt my daughter and you will feel my wrath. I will kill you. Why? Why was she feeling like that? She just me that little girl that day when she showed up at the condo in Orlando.

Grabbing her cell phone she called the one other person that could help in getting her ex out of the way. Linda McMahon.

"Hello,"

"Linda it's Christina Levesque. Listen my ex has gotten totally out of control. He harassed me twice today. Once in the pool area and once he grabbed me and shoved me in the closet just a few minutes ago when I was heading back to my room. Oh and get this. He threatened an innocent child," she said.

"What? When did this happen? Now that is low bringing a child into the mix. Was it his?" asked Linda.

Christina told Linda the entire story about how she wanted to stay in Orlando and not be anywhere near the arena because she knew her ex would be there and how her dad begged and begged and begged. Then when she was leaving to go to the center to work out there was a little girl at her doorstep and then she proceeded to tell Linda that was why she had come today. Then finally about what Brock said. 'I would hate to have to hurt your little friend that showed up at your doorstep'

"Oh boy. Well Vince is halfway there in getting him by the balls. Listen watch out Monday because if things are going to go how I think they are going to go on Raw when I get the rest of the plan going…..well the shit will get crazy so stay with the ones that you trust the most," said Linda.

"I was hoping I would be back in Orlando by then," said Christina.

"Trust me on this one. You would be safer at Raw where you have an entire locker room watching out for you as well as many announcers and others instead of being alone in a condo where something could happen to you," said Linda.

**A/N: Hmm I wonder what Linda has come up with to keep things kayfabe but getting the ex what he has coming to him. Oh the pool thing I got the idea because years ago I was swimming in this pool and one of the lights had come loose and it was just on and dangling by its cord and that was shocking the entire pool. Though if anyone would have gotten too close or touched the light that would have been it. **


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later Christina had gone out to eat with her parents and her sisters and was back in her hotel room. She had just changed into her pajama shorts and matching cami and was on her laptop watching YouTube videos.

She was broken out of her thoughts by her dad coming in and unlocking the door on the other side that ajoined the room on the other side.

"Hey Joe is doing Conan tonight so do you mind just keeping an ear out for Kristy. They live in this room that I just unlocked and when Joe leaves he is going to open up his door so you can take care of Kristy if she needs anything," said Paul.

"Well gee thanks for asking if I minded," said Christina. She was about to say something more to her dad when Joe unlocked the door all dressed up in his black suit with his hair down.

"You don't mind do you? Did you have plans to go out with some of the diva's tonight?" asked Joe.

"No I was just watching YouTube on my computer, and I guess it will be okay," said Christina feeling unsure. This was a fight with her ex waiting to happen. The fact that the door to another man who wasn't a reletive's hotel room being open into hers. She cursed herself once again. Why was she still letting him control her. Linda and Vince had him by the balls. It was time to start living again.

"Thanks babybirl. She has already eaten and is just watching cartoons on her tv with a connected dvd player. Though could you make sure she is in bed by eight thirty?" Joe asked.

"Sure I can do that," said Christina.

"Okay well I'm going to say goodby to Kristy and then head out," said Joe.

"Alright my daughter will look after her and take good care of her," said Paul. "Well now that Joe left I wanted to talk to you about possibly introducing you to the world as my daughter at WrestleMania. You see I was thinking that during the time that Stephanie and I go out to speak to the crowd about the record attendance you come out with us and when Stephanie and Dwayne do their thing of trying to one up the other you try to keep it calm. I want you to be the good guy of the authority so to speak. At the end after Rhonda Rousey throws both of us out say something like well I tried to warn them or they had it coming and then shake her hand in respect," said Paul.

"I know you are getting sick of me bringing this up but he will not like me being on screen," said Christina.

"Fuck him. I am sick of the hold he has on you and things are going to change. Tomorrow you are going with Steph and some of the divas and pick out a dress for the HOF tomorrow night. Another thing your ex is going to lose his title. It will start out one on one and then needle dick will cash in and then when both competitors are down he is going to hit your ex with the curb stomp getting the three count. Linda called me and told me what you told her about what has been happening. Public humiliation will get him down to size and if he acts like a fool on Raw over it we have a plan for that too," said Paul.

"Okay I haven't watched the show in a while so I have a couple of questions. First of all how is needle dick and why do you call him that?" asked Christina.

"Ugh Vince has gotten that nickname in my head. I'm just glad I didn't say it around your sisters or any of the other kids. Okay his real name is Colby Lopez and he is currently Mr. Money in the Bank and he wrestles under the name of Seth Rollins. Reason why he got that nickname was he was taking naked selfies that his ex fiance hacked into his twitter and instagram and leaked them out for the world see because rumor had it he was having an affair with one of the NXT divas. Well Vince decided to get rid of her and gave Colby a stern talking to. Also rumor has it he has a well needle dick," said Paul.

"Your father in law is just awful. Though I'm glad my ex is losing the belt. Also I'll join the authority on screen. I couldn't be any safer than with my father," said Christina.

"Well that whole locker room has your back because they all hate your ex so you have nothing to worry about," said Paul. "Well I'm going to tuck the girls in and you might want to check on Kristy and make sure she is in bed," said Paul.

"Okay," said Christina as she gave her dad a hug and kiss. He went into his room but left the door open. She guessed so she would feel more secure with her ex that close. Walking into Joe's room she saw that Kristy had fallen asleep with the tv on so she shut it off and tucked her in and left the room. She decided to relax herself.

She grabbed a bottle of wine out of the mini fridge and poured herself a glass and decided a hot bubble bath was an order. She filled up the tub and got a clean pair of panties and climbed in with her glass in her hand. She was so relaxed. The last time she did that was when her dad and step mom were in the condo with her. She was always on edge because she was terrified of her ex and she had no idea if he was going to turn up or not.

Twenty minutes later she got out and put her jammies back on and refilled her glass and climbed into her king sized bed and turned on the television. She was going to watch Conon and then get some sleep.

She turned the tv to TBS and sat and watched. She had to laugh at the hair comments and the way he does his roar before spears the shit out of someone in the ring. Then he got to the Butt Cheek Bandit conversation. That had Christina just a roaring in laughter. She had to put a pillow over her face in order to keep the noise level down.

She couldn't blame whoever that girl was that man was a sexy specimen. She cursed herself for even going there. She was damaged beyond repair because of her first ever relationship.

Though he was also married. Though it was time for her to take her life back. Maybe she would make a speech at Mania about her ex without saying any names and just flat out sending a message basically saying she was taking her life back and after four years the bullshit stops now.

After Conon ended she turned off the light and went to check on Kristy. She was in bed but Christina could tell she was having a nightmare and she woke up crying and Christina was right beside her holding her.

"Hey its okay its Christina. You are no longer with your mom and whoever abusing you. You are safe in California with your dad and me. I brought you to safety," she said.

"Would you stay with me? I don't want to sleep alone," Kristy said.

"Okay we can go to my room," said Christina.

"No just stay here," Kristy said looking at her. Christina looked at the little girl who was, like her, afraid of her own shadow because of being hurt.

"Okay," said Christina as she crawled under the covers and tucked them both in. Both fell asleep pretty quickly.

**A/N: Awww I feel for both of them. Do you think that Kristy really had a nightmare or is she doing more scheming to get Christina and her dad together? Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was late when Joe got back to his hotel room. He walked in and he saw Christina sound asleep in the king sized bed with Kristy cuddled up to her. He smiled as he looked at the two. His daughter had groan attached to the boss's oldest daughter and he couldn't blame her.

He walked into the bathroom and changed into a pair of gym shorts and took his hair out of his bun and brushed it out. Then he brushed his teeth and turned off the bathroom light and walked back into the bedroom. He figured he would leave the door open so Paul wouldn't freak.

He walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled in on the other side of Kristy and put his arm around her and fell asleep with his daughter in the middle of the two of them.

* * *

Paul was away early the next day and when he went into his daughter's room to check on her she wasn't there. He walked into the other room and saw the sight of Joe and his daughter in bed together with Kristy in between the two of them and both of them holding her.

He had to smile. That was the sweetest thing he ever saw. Taking his phone he snapped a picture and left and proceeded to send it to Vince and Linda and then went into the room he shared with his wife and showed the picture to her.

"Awww that is so sweet. I heard Kristy say last night that she had a nightmare and then beg Chris to stay with her. I think those two need each other in order to heal. Christina from asshole and Kristy from her mom," said Paul.

"I agree. Also I want you to see if you can talk Christina into being Joe's date for the HOF. Her ex already threatened her into being his date and this would give him a big ole fuck you. He wouldn't dare try anything," said Paul.

"Only if she wants to go with him. You cannot force this to happen even though you want your daughter to be happily living in Pensacola with Joe when she is not on the road with us as part of the authority," said Stephanie.

"Am I that obvious?" asked Paul.

"Ummm yea," said Stephanie giving her husband a kiss. "Lets get the girls ready and go to breakfast. Then I need to hit the gym and by the time I'm done hopefully Chris will be ready to go dress shopping with me and a couple of the divas," said Stephanie.

* * *

Kristy woke up and looked at her daddy and Christina sound asleep. She left them there and got up and turned on the tv to watch cartoons. In her sleep Christina scooted closer to Joe until her back was up against him and he had his arm around her in the spooning position.

Kristy smiled. She liked Christina and whatever or whoever was after her she knew that her daddy would take care of them and beat their butts. She turned and looked at the television.

A little bit later Christina awoke and then realized her head was laying on Joe's chest with both of his arms wrapped around her. She should have been downright terrified since that's all she had been feeling for years. Though instead she felt safe. She understood know what Stephanie was talking about when she described being held by a man who would love and protect her and not hurt her.

Yes he held her all the time while they were in bed while they were together. Though she was always weary and on edge because he could snap at any moment. Even though she just met this man yesterday and somehow ended up in bed with him she felt completely safe.

The electricity she felt in the pool was still there and that itself terrified her. She was worried that her ex would come after them and hurt Kristy in the process. She knew that the little girl's dad could hold his own against her ex and possibly even put him in the hospital. But a defenseless child? She couldn't' allow anything to happen even if she had to be miserable for the rest of her life.

Knowing this she got up and snuck out of the room and then went into her room and grabbed some clothes and went into her dad's room to borrow his shower. Walking in she saw Stephanie talking on the phone and she motioned that she was going to use the shower and Stephanie nodded and Christina went into the shower.

When she got out she put on a pair of white low rise denim capries and a pink and blue halter top that showed her stomach slightly and blue wedges. She fixed her hair and makeup and went into her dad and Stephanie's room and sat and watched cartoons with her sisters.

Finally Stephanie ended her phone call and looked at her four daughters on the couch.

"So tonight it seems like you are the only one who doesn't have anything to wear. Lets go shopping," said Stephanie.

"Who is going to watch the girls?" asked Christina talking about her sisters, Alanna, and Kristy. Plus she was looking for a way to get out of going with her ex, without going period because she could just watch it on her laptop on the WWE Network.

"I talked to mom. She told me everything that you told her. About the threats and about your ex wanting you to be his date for the Hall of Fame Ceremony. You don't have to worry about him ever again. He is done. You here me, done," said Stephanie.

"Steph what scares me the most is the fact that he might hurt Kristy. Dammit she is only seven years old and she cannot defend herself against a monster of a man that has brute strength. Furthermore she is an innocent child. What the flying f…well you know," said Christina as she ranted and nearly dropped an F-Bomb in front of her sisters.

"Okay first of all you need to calm down. Several people in that locker room would never allow your ex to even get near her, another thing is do you have certain feelings for her? I mean the way you are getting all defensive? You remind me of myself if anyone threatens your sisters," said Stephanie.

"Steph its like we have a bond. Ever since yesterday when she stumbled upon dad's doorstep in Orlando where I have been living, well, I have felt motherly feelings for her. Before I even knew that she was the daughter of Joe Anoa'I aka Roman Reigns, well the moment she told me her mother and whoever she had with her abused her and then dropped her off at my doorstep it was like something hit me. I wanted to be what the bitch failed at being. I wanted to be her mother. There I said it. The more I learn about her the more attached I am becoming. Last night when I was watching her she had a nightmare and begged me to stay with her instead of her coming into my room. I did and I woke up in a very unique position. Ugh I'm losing it," said Christina.

"Listen closely and I want you to trust me on this one. When it comes to Kristy and her father follow your heart. It will not steel you wrong. I know its scary not to follow your brain because of all you went through with your ex but trust me on this one. Now as soon as your father gets here we are going dress shopping. Another thing to answer your previous question all the girls are going with their parents since the HOF is a family event like WrestleMania.

**A/N: Well Stephanie is giving advice now. Think she is right. So has anyone figured out who the ex is yet? I hope you enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am changing the rating to M because of this chapter. It contains hard subjects so be warned. Also we find out what kind of an asshole the ex really was. And those who guessed Brock Lesnar you were correct. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Stephanie went to get her purse and she called a couple of the divas to come shopping with them so Christina could make some friends. Chris meanwhile was wracking her brain. She knew that when they separated after Mania week was over that Kristy didn't want it to happen. She had school though.

Plus how was it going to work? One week in Orlando and another week in Pensacola? She wasn't quite ready to even think about dating her father. She was still scared to even date because Brock was her first and only relationship and it was so bad she was scarred.

Her parents didn't know the worst things that happened. The emotional that made her feel entirely worthless. If they knew she knew that someone was going to end up getting fired and if he went public with it all her reputation would be trashed. She decided just to come clean with her step mom while on the shopping trip.

"Okay I called Brianna, and Nicole along with Natalya. I figured why not hang with some of the vets while we go dress shopping," said Stephanie.

"Could it just be us? I mean I need to tell you what happened that final night two years ago. I am tired of holding this in and I figured it would be easier to talk to you about it instead of dad. Also I am afraid to ever date again because of all of this," said Christina.

"Sweetie anything that is said stays between us. Those are some of the sweetest divas in the locker room and are not ones to judge of gossip. Another thing if this is something your father needs to know you need to tell him," said Stephanie.

"Well I am open to telling them but could you tell dad because I cannot tell the story a second time. Plus this is why I was afraid to leave Orlando," said Christina.

"Okay," said Stephanie. The two went down to the lobby after Paul came back to meet the others.

"Hey Chris this is my sister Brianna Danielson and you know Natalya Wilson," said Nicole.

"Yea I haven't got a dress for tonight either," said Brianna.

"I am shocked about that one," said Natalya.

"Well ladies lets get our shopping on," said Stephanie.

"Lets go. So I hear that you are going to go onscreen with your parents and be like the softer part of the authority," said Natalya.

"Yes. They figured they needed another Linda McMahon to try to keep things fair as well as best for business,' said Christina. She didn't mind talking about work. She loved the idea and besides she was safe on screen with her parents. She also wouldn't be alone. Brock wouldn't like the fact that she is going to be going onscreen but fuck him. She was going to try her hardest to salvage what all he took from her.

"Okay as soon as we get in the car I want to know. What happened that night?" asked Stephanie.

"Are you sure you can stomach what I am going to tell you guys?" asked Chris.

"We are all here for you. Its not good to hold thing in because it will tear you up inside," said Brianna putting a hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

"Okay. Well I am sure you have heard all the stories about how I was beat up all the time and was sent to the hospital several times. Well the worst part was he would sell me out to his friends. Paul Heyman included. What happened that final night was I had found out that I was pregnant and Brock knew that it wasn't his so he proceeded to hit me in the stomach until I lost the baby. Then he called me worthless and that I was nothing but a whore. Then…..," Christina felt herself starting to lose it. This was all too much.

She was just beside herself and the hardest part was coming up. This was by far the worst. "Then as I was bleeding out he proceeded to both anally and vaginally raped me. The whole time he was calling me a worthless whore and that I was damaged and no one but him would ever want me again. Then he said that I belonged to him and any man that tried to take what was his would end up in a fucking coma in the hospital. After I got out of the hospital dad sent me to his condo in Orlando. He didn't know about any of what had happened. He just knew that I was being physically abused and he put a stop to it," said Christina.

"That son of a bitch. Who the fuck does he think he is? Listen you will not have to be afraid of that bastard ever again. If he thought the beating John gave him before he capitalized was bad just wait until the entire lockerroom gets a hold of him!" Nicole exploded.

"You know I am making the right decision to bury his career. He fucked with the wrong family and he is going to get his," Stephanie stated.

"Oh and if he didn't go to a new low get this, yesterday he said that I was coming back to him after mania and he said that if I didn't come back to him he was going to hurt the little girl who showed up at my doorstep in Orlando. She is seven years old and the shit head has the threaten her. I consider her as my daughter because after that last attack I am not sure whether or not I can have kids. Another thing is the moment she told me that her mom dropped her off after abusing her I wanted to adopt her. I was secretly hoping that we didn't find her father because I would have then. Now I am not sure what's going to happen with the father being involved," said Christina.

"Well is the father a good guy? You could maybe try a relationship with him at a slow pace and see where it goes," said Nicole.

"He is a good guy. He seems to be really nice but I barely know him. Yesterday when I was in the pool with my sisters, Alanna, and Kristy, the little girl I'm talking about, she decided to jump on me launching me into her father when he showed up and got into the pool. She saw him and went to jump into his arms but she took me with her. He caught her and wrapped his arms around my waist making sure I didn't go underwater. Let me tell you I felt such electricity that I have never felt in my life and it scared the shit out of me," said Christina.

"Awwww. Then give the guy a chance. Maybe ask him to be your date to the HOF. That's a good first date and since you have the entire roster and their families there you have nothing to worry about if he is not a good guy," said Natalya.

"He is a good guy and Chris has nothing to fear from him. That fucker Brock really messed her up," said Stephanie. Nothing more was said since the limo had stopped. Getting out they all went inside to look at dresses.

Brianna found one in no time at all. It was a yellow dress with lace around the top and went just below her knees. Christina was trying to decide since there was so many. She put a black one on that she knew Brock would approve off. It went below her knees with a high neckline and three quarter length sleeves.

"That looks like something someone would wear to a funeral," said Natalya. Christina found another one that would be approved. It was short sleeved with a high neckline and went below her knees with green and black sequins on it.

"That just doesn't seem very glamorous for the occasion," said Stephanie. Christina picked out a final one. It was blue green that had a low v cut top with pearls around the neckline, it was sleeveless and went to her ankles with a front slit that went up to where it was a couple inches over her knee. It was a little low cut and showed just a tiny bit of cleavage.

"That is so pretty on you. I love the color," said Natalya.

"Best one yet. Get it," said Nicole.

"That beautiful on you. It looks your age but it's not over the top either," said Brianna.

"Beautiful. This is the one and you are getting it. I know what you are thinking. Brock would never approve of this dress. Well sorry to say but he has no say in what you wear. Most importantly your father will approve and Joe will love it on you," said Stephanie.

"Well looks like this is the one I am getting," said Christina. They finished up buying shoes and accessories and went to check out. Stephanie paid for her Chris's purchases and the group went back to the limo so they could go out to lunch. Shopping trip was successful and Chris was feeling a weight was off her shoulder since she told her step mom everything about her past relationship.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am going to end this story. I have such a writers block and I have no idea where to go with this. Also if anyone wants to revise it our use it for themselves I am going to leave it up and if you do please let me know. Thank you for all of your support. I am working on two stories now, Knocked UP and Obstacles and Love. Also I have a warewolf story floating around in my head that I will eventually start. Anyway just letting you all know! Thanks for all the support!


End file.
